Plots, Secrets and Manipulation
by Queen of Black
Summary: A story between Draco and Hermione; basically Draco decides that Hermione Isn't showing enough respect towards him, and has a gut feeling that she's hiding something. so he goes on to figure out the secret she's hiding. Enough said. I'm not quite sure if it'll turn into a romance or not... only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, and yes I do know that Snape is dead, but I can't bring myself to get rid of his character so lets just presume that he made an amazingly impossible and speedy recovery or something along those lines. my apologies for any mistakes that I may have made.**

**Disclamer:**_** I do not own any of the the characters, setting and the most likely many other things I haven't mentioned, but this plot line is entirely mine and only mine. **_

Chapter One

"Move it, Granger, stinking mudbloods shouldn't be cluttering the hall up like that" Malfoy sneered, shoving Hermione forward, causing her to fall, scattering her books over the floor in the process.

Hermione scowled as she collected the various books "at least I'm not a pathetic, miserable little worm." She muttered as she reached out to retrieve the last book.

Malfoy smirked at her as her causally stepped on her hand "you sure, Granger? You might want to recalculate that, because, if my eyes don't deceive me, you fit that description perfectly." he drawled, waiting for her to stand as she cradled her hand before shoving her out of the way and, with a smirk as she cried out angrily. Malfoy marched past her as he continued down the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle following him, snickering to each other as the acted out the brief conflict, until Malfoy turned back and snapped at them in annoyance.

Hermione took a deep breath, restraining herself from jinxing them as they disappeared around the corner. It wasn't worth it she reminded herself. The only result would be points taken of Gryffindor and detention, most likely with professor Snape, who hated her with reverence and would most likely find the most tiring and grueling tasks possible for her to complete.

Then she remembered the time in the third year and the satisfaction she had felt when she had punched Malfoy, although afterwards he had told professor Snape and she had suffered for it most considerably in detention. Admittedly, the punishment had been fearsome indeed, but the memory was one of her most treasured from the years she had been at Hogwarts.

Although, perhaps it would be in her best interests not to act, after all, by reacting it was showing that she was upset, which most certainly was not. Although someone ought to teach the selfish, stuck-up git a lesson, and she would be delighted to be the one who completed the task. No. she thought forcefully; I will _not_ lower myself to his level. But, by the time she had convinced herself of this, Malfoy and his cronies were long gone, so, even if she had decided to take action against them it would not have been possible.

Hermione sighed, and ducking down her head, she hurried towards the ancient runes classroom, hoping reverently that she wouldn't be late, although her worry was quite pointless; she had arrived about four minutes earlier than necessary.

Malfoy was in deep thought as he strode down the hall, paying no heed to the others of younger years as they scattered away before him. He didn't like the way the that filthy mudblood had looked at him, that mixture of disgust and hatred that had flickered across her face as she had retrieved her good forsaken books she always seemed to be buried in.

The wretch was in great need to be taught a lesson of respect, there should only be one expression on her face when she was around, and that was one of fear. Or at least one of acceptance- acceptance that he, a pure blood was superior, that she, a muggle born, was not and therefore she had no right to challenge his authority or even remotely look like she was deliberating what jinx or spell to cast upon him.

After all, he was a Malfoy, and all Malfoy's get what they want, and therefore, deserved respect.

* * *

It had been weeks since her last confrontation with Malfoy, and the peace, in actuality worried Hermione consideribly more than the many times when Malfoy was freely insulting her.

The fact that Hermione couldn't help but feel that she was being followed did little to help matters. It seemed that at almost every corner, there was a Slytherin, it was almost as if they were there on purpose, although, of course, Slytherin, the vermin that they were, always seemed to be everywhere, mostly when they were unwanted and extremely unwelcome. Much like rats and ants Hermione reflected in afterthought, then decided that comparing the common pests to Slytherin would be an insult to the poor creatures.

Of course, in actual fact, it was no coincidence that the Slytherins were everywhere, as Malfoy had decided to assign his class mates and those of younger years on a roster of which collided seamlessly with Hermione's schedule, which he had obtained from his many and various sources.

From her schedule, Malfoy had quickly managed to deduce which places she was going to at the time and the routes that she took to arrve at the next class, which, he was surprised to discover was considerably easy to figure out; she always took the quickest and most direct route, not one for loitering around in the corridors during the brief period she was allotted to arrive at the next classroom like most other students.

Of course, the miserable wretch had quickly decided that she was being followed and had begun to frequently change the routes that she took, but although this was particularly annoying, Malfoy was more than equal to that. He was able to accurately chose the alternative routes, safe with the knowledge that Granger would always chose the quickest routes, as she had the constant fear of being late to classes, or missing them altogether, although this event was extremely unlikely and such a thing was yet to happen.

Although so far this study of the Mudblood's behavior was non conclusive, Malfoy was certain that their was something the muggle born was hiding, although he was not able to explain the feeling, but his instincts were yet to fail him, and when her figured it out, he would use it against her, and, eventually, use it to crush her pathetic, filthy little soul.

At that thought, which he found greatly pleasing and slowly, a vicious, savage smile slowly spread across his smug face, a smile that he made no attempt to hide.

The smile slid of his face as he considered the fact that, although he would most definitely figure out the secret, he would have to, in the mean time, figure out someways to ease her guard, which had been brought up the moment he had temporarily stopped with his merciless bullying.

Besides, he deserved a little fun before he uncovered the illusive tidbit of information. After all, there was nothing as unproductive as a suspicious victim, as it is most difficult to weasel out even the tiniest piece of information. And although Malfoy thought of himself as a very patient person, there was no need to prolong the inevitable.

As he mulled over possible ways to create an uncomfortable situations for the Mudblood, he caught sight from the corner of his eye the notice declaring the essential lessons in ballroom dancing for all the graduates, the smile crept back onto Malfoy's face. Yes, he knew exactly what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was puzzled. Very puzzled. Whenever he was around Hermione, (which was, admittedly not a lot) she seemed jumpy, her eyes darting from side to side. She was pale, jumpy and had dark circles around her eyes. She was a shadow of herself.

Although Ron was worried about his girlfriend, he didn't dwell on the thought for long. After all, he was almost certain that he was imagining it, and well, there were more important things to worry about. Take Quidditch for example… Now that was something to worry about. Especially since a game against Slytherin was coming up…

Harry's eyebrows rose "Hermione? _You_ signed up for ballroom _dancing_?" he looked at the sheet in amazement. "What!?" she screeched, snatching the paper out of his hand, scanning the words. Yes, indeed, it did seem as if she had signed up for dance lessons.

"Absolutely not, I refuse. This can't be possible." She gasped, somehow still managing to keep and intelligent air around her. "And, lets see, you'll be doing it with…" his eyebrows shot up. "With almost everyone in Slytherin, which includes Malfoy, you poor thing, but it looks like Neville signed up, so it won't be like you're the only one from Gryffindoor that signed up. Oh, and Susan Bones, she was in DA, Lavender, you know Ron's old girl-" he grinned mischievously as he spotted Hermione's scowl "-friend." The grin was replaced with wariness when Hermione drew out her wand, pointing it at him threateningly. "Not. Another. Word." Harry shrugged "fine" he said, hurrying up the stairs, but laughed gleefully as he called the list out loud when he was certain that he was safe from any jinxes, spells or otherwise that she might have thrown at him.

Malfoy was very happy when he found out how the news had spread like wildfire. More importantly, this also gave him a new thing to tease Granger about. And, he hadn't even started _trying_ to make her life miserable… yet.

Hermione looked eagerly and slightly desperately at Mrs McGonagall. "Please, there must be something that you can do." She begged. The headmaster shook her head "I am sorry, Ms Granger, but there is simply no way out, you know that at Hogwarts as it is not our tradition to let you change your once you've committed to something." Hermione though desperately "but… when it was taking the extra classes you let me drop out." McGonagall shook her head "we both know that that was a special exception, Ms Granger, and I will have nothing more said on the matter. I expect that you will be present tomorrow when the classes start." Hermione's face fell, but she knew better than to argue with her.


End file.
